A Very Merry Christmas Dharma Style
by CarolynneRuth
Summary: James, Juliet, Miles, Jin and Daniel spend their first christmas in Dharmaville.  A secret santa fic for McBreezy.  Serious Suliet fluff as requested.


**A/N: This santa fic story is written for McBreezy who requested a fluff piece about Suliet's first Christmas together in Dharmaville (including Miles, Jin and/or Daniel in some capacity would be a bonus).**

**Your wish is my command.**

**Be warned serious Suliet fluff to follow and light comic relief. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Very Merry Christmas Dharma Style**

James had spent the last hour thinking about all the different ways he could kiss Juliet. It was pathetic really because he couldn't ever remember putting this much thought into kissing a woman before. But well ... she was kinda different. For him that was. For one, she had a profession, like a really high class sort of one, a god damn doctor and he hadn't even finished high school. Two, their upbringings had been complete opposites. He bet she'd never stolen a thing in her life. He stole a packet of bubble gum when he was eight, comic books from the local newsagent at nine. Packets of cigarettes at 12 and bottles of whiskey at 15 till he got caught one time too often and spent four months in a juvenile detention centre. Hell she was probably going to social disco nights at some private high school drinking non-alcoholic cool drinks and giggling with her girlfriends about which boy might ask them to dance.

James snorted with disgust as he took a swig of beer.

What the hell did they have in common even?

And three, she was cool, calm and collected and he was hot headed, impatient, clumsy.

Four, he didn't do women that were smart, strong and sassy even though he liked that in women. Smart women might see straight through him, expect more from him and he was afraid that once they saw what he really was they wouldn't want him. Kate hadn't. Why should Juliet be any different? After all what did he have to offer? Good looks could only suffix so much and Juliet seemed immune to them. And he had tried dazzling her with the most charming smiles he could muster, often walked shirtless through the house. He might as well have been fat as Hurley for all she'd notice. Who was he kidding she was way too smart to fall for someone like him and if Juliet had any common sense, which she obviously did, she'd steer well clear of him. And if he had any common sense, which he didn't, he'd steer clear of her as well. Instead of lying back in this hammock like a dumb fool as possible scenarios of kissing her played out in his head. He might as well fantasise about it because it sure as hell didn't ever looking like happening for real.

"Hey LaFleur," he heard Miles call, "you want to get your lazy ass out of that hammock and help us here."

James glanced over to the white picket fence and watched as Juliet and Miles were lugging some pine looking tree towards the house. What the hell were they doing? Swinging his legs over the side of the hammock he stood up. Where did that tree come from? He didn't recall seeing any trees looking like that around here. He walked over to them. Juliet glanced at him, her cheeks red from exertion. She was looking really 70's today with those flared jeans and halter neck top, some flowery looking head band holding the hair back from her face. They often teased each other about it. Today was no exception.

"You sure are getting ya 70's fix for the day?" he commented.

She smiled in that amused way. "You thinking of trimming back those side burns anytime soon?"

Oh that was her favourite one. He grinned and for a moment was dazzled by the sparkle in her eyes. And why did she have to be so damn beautiful.

"Hey don't mind me as you two make lovey-dovey eyes at each other," Miles remarked.

James would kill him later. Tearing his gaze away from hers he wrapped his hands around the tree trunk. "I'll take that for ya," he murmured, his fingers brushing alongside hers. His heart rate quickened.

Damn, he had it bad.

Juliet gladly stepped back, putting as much distance she possibly could between her and James. The more the better because just being in his vicinity rattled her and she'd wished he would stop smiling at her so often. She'd find herself gazing at those lips of his, wondering what they would feel like on hers. It was just a little infatuation, she had told herself. It'll go away, these feelings she had for him. She hoped. They better!

No men for her. No way, she was sworn off them for good. All of them full of lousy promises they couldn't keep. It didn't matter how charming they could be, or good looking or even sweet, sometimes. He could be and how it had surprised her. She quickly stopped her thoughts from going there.

"What's this tree for?" James asked.

She looked at him surprised, wasn't it obvious.

"It's a Christmas tree."

She tried not to smile at his disgruntled expression.

"What the hell for?" he exclaimed.

"Because it's the festive season James and Christmas Eve."

"I hate Christmas," she heard him mutter.

They were going up the stairs now to the front porch. She gazed back into his face, his eyes were hooded. How could he hate Christmas?

"But putting up the Christmas tree was the best part," she said, "it was always so exciting you can't tell me that you never had fun putting up the Christmas tree?"

Juliet didn't miss the brief haunted look on his face before he masked it. She could see him formulating some snarky response, was waiting for it.

"I don't remember," he murmured.

She hadn't expected that and inwardly cursed herself _you idiot. _Of course his sad childhood, the one she knew about but he never talked about. She felt bad for him. Her eyes coming to rest on his face as she held the front door open.

"Well there is a first time for everything," she spoke softly, a warm smile crossing her face.

He managed a smile in response. "And the purpose of this?"

"Is to have fun James and be sentimental for at least one hour of the day."

He shook his head. "Sentimental my ass," he grumbled.

"Hey scrooge you want to hurry it up there," Miles piped up from behind, "my arms are killing me here."

"That's because you do nothing," James retorted.

Miles glared daggers into James back. "And you do."

James glanced at Juliet. "Does he have to be part of it?" he murmured.

"Well I guess he's part of this mysterious kooky makeshift family unit of ours."

Daniel come walking into the lounge room as they were dragging the tree through the front door muttering something about disjointed time, before seeing them with the tree, turning abruptly and disappearing from where he came.

"Ya got the kooky part right," James muttered. "And Miles can be spooky and you're sort of mysterious but I don't know how Jin and I fit in here."

Juliet smiled, patted his cheek with her hand. It felt good and he fought down the urge to pull her into his arms. "You can be Lurch," she said a cheeky grin crossing her face before she returned her attention to the tree.

"Oh that's funny."

Miles had dropped his end of the tree on the ground, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Good resemblance too," he commented.

James turned to him a slight frown denting his forehead.

"Yeah and in about twenty years Enos you'll be looking a lot like Uncle Fester."

"Real funny Jim."

Jin walked up carrying a large box.

"I got Christmas decorations," he said.

They finally got the tree through the front door. Juliet made them stand it up in the corner of the lounge room. It was a tight squeeze and seemed to dominate the room.

"You sure about this Blondie," James muttered turning to look at her.

She was chewing her lip. "It's good, it'll be good."

She was determined to make this like any typical Christmas. Just like the real thing as if they were living in the real world, a moment where they could escape this so called bizarre reality. Turning to face the men she rubbed her hands together.

"Okay I'll make the eggnog, and you guys can start decorating."

Juliet disappeared into the kitchen. Miles and James exchanged a _what the fuck _glance.

"Ya ever put up a Christmas tree?" James asked him.

Miles was scratching his chin. "I was an only child and my mom was one of those people who didn't believe in Christmas."

"Great help you are."

Miles shrugged. "Hey but how hard can it be?"

Turning around he pulled out gold tinsel from the box. James looked at Jin.

"What about you?"

Jin shook his head. "No, no do Christmas until I marry Sun," he replied, a sudden sad looking crossing his face. "Sun put up tree, I work." The sad look on his face deepened and he sat back on the couch and James could tell the guy was lost in memories. Sighing he rubbed his forehead. How long was Juliet going to be with that eggnog?

Miles had already begun putting the tinsel on the tree. Daniel walked through the door, scribbling down notes in a book. He took one look at them and hurriedly headed for the front door. James quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Whoa there Danny boy, were do ya think you're going, you don't get out of this."

James pulled him towards the Christmas tree.

"You ever put up one of these?"

Daniel's eyes darted from the tree to James' face. "Are you serious, I don't have time for this, I'm trying to get us back to the future," Daniel stressed, pushing his intense face towards James, causing James to step back. "You do want to go back to the future don't you James?"

Now that the question was put to him, he wasn't sure. In a weird way he was strangely happy here, living in the 70's. He had a job that made him feel okay about himself. He wasn't hurting anyone or taking their money. In fact there wasn't even money used on the island. It was free for all, within reason.

"Ya still didn't answer my question, have you ever decorated one of these things?" James stated, gesturing to the tree with his thumb.

Daniel nodded. "Of course, who hasn't?"

"Great, there's the box, start decorating."

Juliet peeked through the kitchen door to the scene before her eyes. Miles was haphazardly tossing tinsel on the tree. James was holding a box with baubles in it a perplexed look on his face. He picked one up by its string gazing at it closely and Juliet was momentarily mesmerised by the wistful look on his face. She'd never seen that look on his face before. What was he thinking? It makes her want to touch his face, smooth away the pained lines on his forehead, hold him. Don't go there, she chided herself. Jin had managed to rouse himself off the couch and started helping. Daniel was still scribbling in his notepad. Yep they really were a regular odd bunch of people, thrown together in the weirdest of circumstances having far more in common really then they thought but yet so different from each other too. It had only taken them all six months to form this bond and it was strong, it was good. Her gaze fell back on James. She took in the floral type shirt he wore, straight legged jeans. _No way in the hell am I wearing flares._ His hair brushing his shoulders it had got that long. She liked looking at him, too much, even more so when he took to roaming around the house shirtless, she pretending not to notice. That was hard too! Then she'd taken to wearing short shorts and there were plenty of them in the 70's. He did a lousy job of hiding his appreciation and she had to hide the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. It always made her own self esteem go up a notch or two. At 34 she could still hold her own. But how long did they go around teasing each other like this? How long till one of them confessed what it was they felt towards each other? No way would it be her. After all she had made that vow _no going out with men. _She sighed, but James ... well he was surprisingly a whole lot more than he appeared to be. She felt a sudden tenderness towards him. Maybe it was time she rescued him. Picking up the eggnog off the bench she carried it out to the living room, placing it carefully on the coffee table. She went up to James, placed her hands over his as they gripped that box of baubles. Her thumb caressed along the top of his forefinger, she couldn't help herself. Any excuse for touching him. His expression softened, those gorgeous eyes, completely her undoing.

"Let me help you with those," she murmured, telling herself to let go.

He didn't seem to want to let go anymore than she did. They were both locked in this stance, facing each other, hands interlocked on the box of baubles. She could feel her face redden slightly. Oh lordy she didn't want him seeing that, seeing this affect he had over her. She broke the contact, pulled back with box in hands.

"Thanks for that," James said, voice husky.

He turned away abruptly, shut his eyes. This was just damn torture. He grabbed a glass and filled it with eggnog, drinking the lot in one long mouthful. He was going to get pissed tonight. But not on eggnog to hell with that. Give him some real alcohol, a beer or even better a whiskey. Placing the glass on the coffee table he reached in the box and pulled out the next decoration. Frowning at what looked to be a twig with oval greenish yellowish leaves and white berries.

"What is this?" he exclaimed holding the hideous looking thing up.

Daniel looked up from his notebook. "Mistletoe," he said, tapping the pen on his head, "it's a parasite that grows off other trees."

He remembered what this was now. "Don't ya kiss under it?"

His eyes met Juliet's, she smiled. "Yes, it's a cultural tradition," she spoke, "you hung it up somewhere, maybe in a door frame, or a rafter on the roof and when two people meet underneath they kiss."

He liked the thought of that a lot. Hadn't imagined that scenario in his head yet but he was now. Miles grabbed the mistletoe out of his hand.

"Hey," James protested.

Miles grinned. "I'm taking this to the Christmas party tonight."

"But it's only plastic," James pointed out.

Miles shrugged. "Same thing applies."

James let him go an idea formulating in his head. All he had to do was get Juliet under that mistletoe and then he'd get his kiss.

He dressed with particular care that night. Used Miles cologne, washed his hair, he even shaved. First time in over a week.

"Hey Jim," Miles yelled through the locked door, "what's taking you so long?"

James yanked the door open. Miles stood there, a slow smile crossing his face as he took in his appearance.

"Well don't you look dandy," he remarked. "It's not like you to dress so ... neatly."

"It's Christmas Eve," James replied and went to push past Miles.

"Oh I know what all this is about?"

James glanced over his shoulder frowning.

"What'd ya mean?"

Miles gave him a knowing look.

"Juliet," he grinned, shaking his head, smile widening.

"Ya crazy," James muttered.

"It's so obvious Jim and everyone knows it except you two."

It was? Did Juliet pick up on it? He shook his head.

"Ya dreaming Enos," he said and walked on.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her all night, in that mini dress she wore, hair flowing loosely and straight half way down her back enticing him to run his fingers through it.

Oh shit he had it bad, bad, bad. It wouldn't be so bad if it were just a physical thing, he could deal with that but these other weird feelings he was having ... since when had she become so important to him? He couldn't remember admiring a woman as much as he admired her. She was real, she was kind and she understood him. And she just happened to be beautiful too. Dammit. Now how the hell was he going to get her under that mistletoe that mysteriously kept disappearing to suit Miles needs. Miles had Shelly under the mistletoe. James watched him point up to the mistletoe. Shelly leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips before walking away with an amused smile. Miles looked his way gave the thumbs up. Right that did it. James marched over to him.

"You wanna keep that thing in the one spot," he muttered.

"But then everyone would avoid it," Miles returned.

James shook his head.

"I think you just keep moving it to get those girls kissing ya."

Miles took a few steps to the table with the punch bowl and scooped himself a glass.

"Why would you think a thing like that?" he returned with a smile.

James frowned.

"Uh oh look who's standing underneath it now," Miles said.

James looked in the direction of the mistletoe. Juliet and Daniel were standing there.

"Hey guys mistletoe," Miles pointed out.

"Unbelievable," James muttered to himself.

Juliet looked at Daniel, a slight bemused expression on her face. Daniel suddenly looked half terrified but then the guy kinda always looked that way. Damn and he got to kiss Juliet and wouldn't even appreciate it. Not fair.

Juliet leaned forward and gave Daniel a quick peck on lips before moving away, out from under the mistletoe and in his direction.

"Well some people get all the luck," he murmured reaching for a glass, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "You wanna drink goldilocks?"

Get her merry and then he could manoeuvre her under that damn disappearing mistletoe ... what the hell ... where had Miles gone with it now?

"Love one," Juliet replied alongside him.

He was gonna kill Miles one of these days he inwardly fumed as he filled the glass. Turning around he handed it to Juliet. Hell but she already looked kind of merry. She took the glass from him but set it down on the table.

"Let's dance first."

"Whoa no, I don't dance ..."

But she had already grabbed hold of his hand and was pulling him towards the dance floor. Horace was up there getting down and bogging, a sight James would prefer not to see. Out of the far corner of his eye he saw Miles tying the mistletoe above another rafter near the food table. Much to his shock he saw Jin dancing too. Somebody obviously had too much eggnog this afternoon. Poor guy probably didn't even realise it had alcohol in it. They should rescue him, take him home and let him sleep it off. Ah what the hell might as well let him be pissed for a while longer especially now he had his hand on Juliet's waist, his other hand clasped in hers. He hoped he didn't do anything stupid like step on her feet.

"You know I suck as this," he murmured.

She gave him the sweetest smile. "You really are not as bad as you think."

He smiled back. This really wasn't so bad. Any excuse holding her. The song changed to a slower one. James thanked the heavens.

"Oh I love this song," Juliet breathed. "Do you remember it?"

'_When I saw you standing there, I just about fell out my chair and when you moved you mouth to speak, I felt the blood go to my feet. Now it took time for me to know, what you tried so not to show, something in my soul just cried, I see the want in your blue eye.'_

"I'd love you to want me," James said out loud.

Oh fuck, did he just say that! Juliet eyes widen in surprise.

"That's what the song is called," he hurriedly added.

How appropriate because that's exactly what he wanted.

"Do you?" she asked, her gaze direct, honest.

He swallowed. "Do you?"

Their eyes locked and held as the lyrics rang out, loud and clear.

'_You told yourself years ago, that you'd never let your feelings show, the obligation that you made, for the title that they gave.'_

"I asked first," Juliet murmured, heart pounding in her chest.

'_Baby, I'd love you to want me, the way that I want you, the way that it should be, baby, you'd love me to want you, the way that I want to, If you'd only let it be.'_

The lyrics of the song, unspoken words between them, raising a hand he ran a thumb over her cheek, his gaze intense. Juliet unable to tear her gaze from his, mesmerised by the desire in his eyes.

"Baby you got no idea," he sighed.

Juliet had an inkling of an idea but hearing those words spoken from his mouth still amazed her. He wanted her! And how she wanted him. Grabbing hold of his hand she tugged him away from the dance floor to a more secluded spot. He drew her hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss to her wrist making all her nerve endings tingle.

"I'd love you to want me Juliet," he spoke, a hint of vulnerability in his eyes and that was all it took.

"I want you James," she breathed before leaning into him and pressing her lips to his in a slow, lingering, passionate kiss leaving both of them pleasantly surprised. They pulled back to look at each other.

"I didn't know we were standing under mistletoe," he murmured, running a thumb over her lips.

Juliet looked up. "What mistletoe," she grinned.

He grinned back. "I've been trying to get ya under it all night."

She reached up and put her arms around him, hiding her face in his neck. "I know," she breathed, his hair tickling her nose.

"Look at me Juliet," his voice husky, enticing.

Pulling back she gazed into his warm eyes. He cupped her face with both his hands. They stared at each other, a palpable heat radiating between the both of him. In his eyes, Juliet could see all the words he wanted to say, his fear and doubt _could she really want someone like him? _

Running her fingers over his lips she hoped her eyes told him _yes._

"I ain't good enough ..." he began.

"Shut up James," she whispered and silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

The end.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like? It was much fun to write.**

**Merry Christmas to all and a happy new year.**


End file.
